


Metal Attraction

by IAmMyOwnScribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor (sort of?), Gen, I know I'm not the only one that noticed this, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve's missing shield magnet in CA:CW, Steve's shield magnet in AoU, vibranium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMyOwnScribe/pseuds/IAmMyOwnScribe
Summary: Looking back on it, Steve thought it was pretty funny—except for the part when Vision crashed into him.And he really did like the special forearm gauntlet.





	Metal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I came up with when I watched Civil War for the first time and wondered why Steve didn't have his cool magnet. I know I wasn't the only person to notice this.
> 
> This story was a WIP, but I decided to just finish it. It isn't as detailed as I would have liked but I was gonna make it short anyway. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: The Avengers are the property of Marvel Studios. No money was made from this and no infringement was intended. The title is also from a Transformers Prime episode.

It had been several weeks since the disaster that was Ultron and dealing with the aftermath of these things was never easy.

Clean up work had just begun—the destruction would take months to clean up, if not years. There were still PR fires that had to be put out, and as the public face of the Avengers, Steve was responsible for handling that—a job that he loathed. He had help from Tony, but the genius was more focused on his company now. There was also the fact that the new Avengers compound was only beginning to get on its feet, and Thor had said he suspected that something _bigger_ than what they could ever imagine was headed their way. Oh, and how could anyone forget the new Avengers roster?

Steve grimaced at the thought.

The press had had a field day with that, spreading ridiculous rumors about why the original team “disbanded”, how Captain America and the Black Widow were romantically involved and decided to remain on the team together—like, _what?_ —and how Ultron was somehow still alive, seeking revenge. There _were_ others—the more sensible people, in Steve’s opinion—who raised serious questions, such as how the new team would operate, what would be done to help displaced Sokovians, and who the new players on the team were.

But in the midst of all of this, the team trained. They had to learn to attune to one another, accounting for each others’ strengths and weaknesses, as well as improve their solo combat skills, none of which could be accomplished without time, effort, training, and mandatory movie nights.

The last one was Steve’s favorite, but training was fun, too.

When his teammates weren’t crashing into him, that is. But in all fairness, that was his fault.

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 

They were a team now, which meant they all had to know how the others worked; their fighting methods, the strategies they used, etc. When they trained, they always broke up into different teams to get used to working with every other member. Sometimes it was into pairs, other times, it was into random or uneven teams. But on days like today, they were divided into two teams with one person from each of the three categories: ground, flying, and “magic”.

Sam said they sounded like Pokemon, except magic type Pokemon aren’t a thing but “whatever, fairy type is close enough.”

Steve told him to shut up.

Sam didn’t need to know he secretly thought the same thing.

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Today was Steve, Rhodey, and Vision against Natasha, Sam, and Wanda. They were well into the fight when Steve had thrown his shield at Sam, only for it to clang uselessly against one of the walls of the training room when Wanda flicked it out of the way.

“Good, you’re keeping an eye out for your team,” Steve complimented before sweeping Wanda’s feet out from under her. “But remember to keep track of your own surroundings.”

“He’s right,” Natasha agreed as she came out of nowhere. The spy’s barrage of attacks forced Steve to focus on her instead of getting his shield back and the two traded blows.

In his peripheral vision, the super-soldier could see Wanda toss Vision into the same wall where Steve’s shield sat. The android, of course, was unfazed but Rhodey flew in to help distract Wanda. She merely threw him towards where Steve and Natasha were fighting. The two broke apart to dodge Rhodey, who somehow regained his balance and avoided crashing.

Steve took the opportunity to activate his magnetic gauntlet and thrust his arm out, ready to grab his shield. His trusty weapon of choice flew into place, but Natasha’s cry of “Steve! Look out!”, among other exclamations of shock and surprise, was all the warning he had before something big slammed painfully into his side.

The super soldier lay sprawled on the floor, blinking spots out of his eyes. He turned his head to find what had hit him.

“This is most unfortunate,” Vision remarked. "It appears I am...stuck."

Steve blinked once. Twice.

Well then…

The others had surrounded them by the time the situation sank in and Steve realized that Vision was pinning down his left arm.

_Oh._

 

His _shield_  arm.

The one with the _magnetic forearm gauntlet_ that attracts _vibranium._

 

That _was_ most unfortunate.

Steve liked the magnet.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Ending:
> 
> After Steve and Vision were successfully disentangled, the former tenderly holding his bruised side, Rhodey crossed his arms.  
> “So,” he drawled. “Who wants to tell Tony?”
> 
> ********************************************************************************************************************  
> Please leave a comment or review! Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks a lot and have a fantastic day! :D


End file.
